I'm a Genie in a Bottle
by Adhar
Summary: RikuSora CloudLeon AxelRoxas AU Riku is out exploring and comes across a cave, finds a magic lamp and sets free the genie. Sora the genie is extremely mischievous and for every wish there is a twist or a consequence...
1. Three Wishes

Summery: Riku is out exploring and comes across a cave, finds a magic lamp and sets free the genie. Sora the genie is extremely mischievous and for every wish, there is a twist or a consequence…

**WARNING!** This is a **YAOI** fanfic! That means **GuyXGuy**! So if you don't like that sort of thing, leave. If you do, stay!

**Pairings:** Riku/Sora, Leon/Cloud and maybe Axel/Roxas

I'm a Genie in a Bottle

Three Wishes

_There was a cold, eerie silence upon them. You shiver, even though the fire warmed your hands greatly. One girl grabbed a stick and poked the fire gently, making sure the fire would keep for just that little while longer. Then she frowned, her thin eyebrows knitting together in frustration as she pulled away and sighed._

_She was the eldest of you there, her muddy brown eyes set on the fire and her deep chestnut brown hair tied back into a simple knot to stop the fire from catching it alight. Clearly, she had done this before; she knew what she was doing. _

_Then she looked up, and her eyes ran over the group and finally land on you. She smiled warmly, and rubbed her hands together. _

"_Well, isn't this exciting." she said. There where a few murmurs of disagreement, no one was happy; you were lost. "Well, to pass the time, I propose a story." _

_There was an eerie silence, to you, it sounded like a good idea: anything to pass the time faster. Everyone was too scared to volunteer though, but the girl didn't seem to want volunteers though, and within moments, her story began to echo around them._

* * *

Absence makes the heart go wander. -Unknown

* * *

Riku wheezed and gasped for breath, his sea-like eyes gazed down. He smiled as he saw how far he had come. It had been quite a climb, and it took an enormous amount of effort. However, Riku had been climbing mountains for some time now and he loved a challenge. As far as he knew, he was the only one to make it up this far.

He lifted his heavy rucksack off his back and placed it on the ground. Riku's eyes darted at the cave behind him. Squinting his eyes, he could still see nothing but darkness. This only excited the young explorer, and soon he was rummaging through his bag to find a torch. He grabbed it and headed into the unwelcoming blackness; adrenalin pumping.

As Riku got deeper into this never-ending cave, he began to shine his light onto the walls. Stopping to take a look, he studied to odd symbols on the walls. Running his hands over gaps where the symbols had been beautifully and skilfully, engraved into the walls. Riku frowned, unable to read the strange language.

Shaking his head, knowing that the walls would be unable to give him a clue about where he was, he carried on…

Soon enough, he reached the end of the cave. The light from his torch reflected off of something shiny. Riku instantly noticed this and began to move closer. On a large singular stone stood a very strange lamp, without thinking, he picked it up and studied it. It was an incredible silver and had a crown engraved onto its side; inside the crown was some very small, almost unreadable writing as dust seemed to cover only the inside of the crown. Determined to read what it said, Riku rubbed his thumb against it to remove the dust. He frowned at it after a few seconds, as it looked as if his efforts had been in vain. Not a single speck of dust had been removed. Riku wasn't going to give up that easily, so he rubbed the lamp as hard as he possibly could.

"You know, as much as you rub that lamp it won't get any shinier." came a voice from behind Riku, causing him to jump the lamp in surprise and whorl around to face the unknown figure.

He was leaning against the wall in a calm manner, his chocolate brown hair stuck up in spikes. He had an extremely cute face and a slender, almost girly figure. He wore silver cuffs on his arms and wrists and long baggy trousers. The same symbol on the lamp was around his neck on a silver necklace. His skin seemed to glimmer slightly in the dim light; his amazingly blue eyes seemed to pierce through the man stood before him.

Before Riku could say anything, the figure had already spoken.

"So you got a name kid?" he asked. Riku instantly raised a silvery eyebrow, this person looked no older than him; at least sixteen Riku guessed, making him one year older.

"Kid?" Riku enquired, causing the figure to grin widely back at him. "Name's Riku, what about you kid?"

"Ohhhh! A feisty one! Not many people have asked for my name before, but I'm Sora." he replied, coming closer to Riku. "So what do you want?"

"Excuse me?" Riku replied, surprised by this sudden enquiry.

"Oh please tell me you know what that is." Sora groaned, pointing at the lamp lying in front of Riku. Riku bent down, picked it up, and looked at it in confusion.

"It's a very old piece of junk!" he said finally, causing Sora to almost fall onto the floor.

"You've got to be kidding me, are you telling me that you didn't come here looking for the lamp on purpose?"

"I was just climbing and I happened to come across this cave. It's no big deal really." Riku answered, noting Sora's unusual reaction.

"No big deal? Kid, you have accidentally scored yourself three wishes!" Sora exclaimed. Riku winced at the 'kid' bit.

"Yeah, of course, where is the hidden camera? Three wishes? Yeah right! What does that make you, a genie?" laughed Riku, Sora looked blankly at him as he laughed.

"What's a camera?"

"And who's the kid here? You look barely sixteen!" Riku continued, and then he suddenly processed Sora's words. "Wait, you don't know what a camera is?"

"Wouldn't have asked if I didn't know." Sora replied. "And yes, I am a Genie. Whatever these . . . 'Camera's' you speak of are, they are not here."

"Genie . . . Right" Riku replied sarcastically. "And the tooth fairy exists too, I bet."

"Is that a wish? Cause I can make this 'tooth fairy' appear if you like if you do." Sora replied with a mischievous grin planted onto his face.

"You're serious aren't you?" the young explorer asked in disbelief, Sora's grin only grew in size as a response. "This is bollocks, I'm leaving!"

Sora laughed, watching the silver-haired teen storm out the cave; lamp still in his hand.

"Oh you think you can get rid of me that easily huh?" another giggle. "Well you've got three wishes left master, and I ain't going no where 'till every single one has been wished away!"

With a puff of smoke, the genie was gone.

For now, that is.

* * *

I tried to wrestle my inner demons once... but they used to many illegal holds. - Amanda McAllister

* * *

Riku slammed the door shut with such force that almost caused the wooden door off its hinges. Leon was instantly alerted to the sudden noise and raised an eyebrow. He knew his friend had just been mountain climbing, as usual. It seemed something had gone wrong. The man sighed, and jumped to his feet, making his way to the front door where a silver-headed teen stood swearing his brains off as he dumped his rucksack on the floor.

"What happened?" Riku looked up to see his friend leaning casually against the doorframe, the same emotionless look on his face that he always had.

"Nothing Squall-"

"_Leon_."

"Whatever." Leon glared at him. "How was your date with Cloud?" Leon gave a small and rare smile. He had been dating a blonde haired man called Cloud for just over a year. Riku remembered it well because just before they had dated Leon hadn't come within two meters of him in that time; nor anyone else for that matter, but that wasn't unusual.

Cloud was an odd one, a cheerful yet mischievous personality. Riku didn't know what to make of him at first; he wouldn't say where he was from or how the two had met. He was different, the exact opposite to Leon. Riku growled to himself, Cloud sounded just like that stupid kid Sora.

"Great, as usual" Leon replied, and paused at the younger boy's annoyance. "What's wrong with you?"

"Don't worry!" Riku snapped back, and grabbed his things and made his way up his room. Leon glared after him.

"…Whatever."

Up stairs, Riku was still in a foul mood, he opened his bag and emptied the contents onto his bed. His eyes found a glint of silver, and he pulled the object out from the rumble. It was the lamp. Riku willed his hands to throw it away, but he couldn't; his eyes glued to the beautiful object.

Somehow, he managed to put the object down and got up pacing around his room. A part of his told him to rub the lamp; see if the cute boy would appear again. The other side of him however told him that it was a load of rubbish; that he should come back down to earth. There are no such things as genies or magic, only in fairy tales and strange stories that people write on the Internet.

However… what could it hurt to try? No one was watching, so he couldn't make a fool of himself.

So, he rubbed the lamp. He waited and waited (for a few seconds) but nothing happened. Sighing with relief, he put the lamp down and turned to leave the room. His eyes almost bulged out of his eye sockets when he was the same boy from earlier standing right in front of him.

Sora's eyes were softly closed, but slowly he opened them and brilliant sapphire shone through, filled his delight.

"Cloud! Cloud was here!"

**

* * *

A/N-** First time i have ever written a yaoi, so tell me what you think, should i continue or forget it? 

Reviews means faster updates :D

NO FLAMES


	2. A lousy wish

I apologise for the slow update, I have been playing on KH2. How I am slowly beginning to grow tired of Seph pwning my ass every time I try and fight him. Damnit.

It would seem that your curiosity has leaded you to the next chapter of our tale. If you are blind and didn't read the warnings for the first chapter then you should know that this is **yaoi** or good old-fashioned **GuyXGuy**, better known as **SLASH**. Don't like? Then leave. I do not tolerate flames because people are against this sort of thing, I really don't want to hear it.

**Look ahead:** Leon needs a drink and Sora explains the rules of the wishing. What will Riku's first wish be? In addition, what consequences will follow…?

I'm a Genie in a Bottle

A lousy wish

Riku could not help but stare as the strange boy, Sora, began madly jumping off the walls. Sora grinned wildly as he bounced around like a small child who had just eaten far too much candy.

"Yay! Cloud's here! Cloud's here! WHEEEEE!"

Riku gasped. Cloud? Cloud as in the Cloud that Leon was currently going out with? If so, then how did Sora know him? Riku sighed in relief when the boy stopped and became calm very suddenly.

"Wait… If Cloud's been here then you must know about genies!" Sora yelled, the realised something else. "HEY! You have already had three wishes granted! What are you, greedy or something?" Riku blinked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Cloud!" Sora shouted loudly. "He was here; recently, I can sense the remains of his magic. You have already had three wishes, why do you want more? That's cheating you know!"

"You are crazy." Riku stated calmly. "How the hell did you get in here anyway? What are you, a stalker?" Sora's expression turned angry and frustrated, he couldn't believe this guy! What was wrong with him?

"I'm a genie! A G-E-N-I-E!" Sora stomped his foot childishly. "WHERE IS CLOUD?"

Leon had to be deaf not to hear his boyfriends' name being yelled by a new voice. Soon enough Riku's bedroom door swung open and Leon stood there. Instantly his eyes found Sora, and they widened. Sora stared, mouth open wide.

"You were Cloud's last master!"

There was a long, disturbing silence.

"… I need a drink."

Leon wasn't one to drink, so he grabbed a glass of water instead and in one gulp it was gone. Riku however did not pay much attention to the tough brunet, he merely watched Sora poke the television in utmost wonder and fascination, clearly, the boy had never seen such a thing, and began pressing random buttons like an uncontrollable child. Sora yelped loudly as the TV flashed on and people appeared on the screen instantly, causing the silver haired teen to chuckle softly and Leon to shake his head in annoyance.

"It's funny; Cloud did the exact same thing when he first saw that." Leon said, leaning against the wall in a cool manner. Sora's eyes lit up at the sound of Cloud's name.

"Cloud! Where is he? Is he here? You're his master! What happened to him? How is he? How-" Sora rambled very quickly, causing Riku to get very confused; he found it hard to keep up with what the strange boy was saying. Was it even possible to speak that fast?

"Alright kid, stop right there-" Leon started, but was suddenly rudely interrupted by a loud outburst by Sora; who was red in the face. Riku wondered if it was from talking so much.

"Don't call me 'kid'! I'm older than you!"

Leon ignored him, whist Riku continued to look bewildered. "First, I'm guessing you're a genie, correct?" Riku groaned.

"Leon, what have I told you about taking crack, it's not good for you!" Leon shot Riku a look and said 'shut up or die'.

Sora, however, popped up the obvious question: "What's 'crack'?" Thankfully, the two ignored the innocent boy.

"I know this is hard to believe, Riku, but genies really do exist." Leon said calmly.

"Right, and who told you this, Cloud?" Leon was about to answer, and then Sora butted in, again. This time he looked serious though, his childish attitude seemed to have disappeared.

"Most probably," he said. "Cloud never could keep things quiet for long." Riku shot him a look.

"You mean like you?" Riku shot, remembering Sora's outburst; asking him for wishes with a devilish grin plastered on his beautiful face. Riku nearly choked, 'beautiful'? Where had _that_ come from?

"Well, I am his brother after all." this time Leon really choked.

"You're Sora!"

Sora grinned widely "Yep!"

"Cloud never seems to be able to shut up about you." it was meant to sound nice, but it came out cold. This didn't seem to faze Sora though; instead his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree in delight.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Leon replied softly, not wanting to offend the boy by telling him how annoying it was getting.

"Wait a moment," Riku said, ending the twos little conversation. "Let's just say, for a moment, that I believe you. And you," he looked at Sora. "Are really related to Leon's boyfriend, and Cloud is also… a genie?"

Leon coughed, but didn't reply. Sora, however, merely closed his eyes. To Riku, he looked incredibly peaceful as he concentrated. The child-like teen took a few deep breaths and then once again revealed his sparkling blue eyes.

"… I'm happy for him." Riku blinked. "He is no longer bound by his lamp… is he?"

Leon nodded, and left the room. When he returned, he held a deep gold lamp was in his grasp. Unlike Sora's lamp, it was dim; there was no sparkle. Engraved onto its side was a wolf's head, but unlike Sora's there was no writing. However, where it should have been looked as though it was been melted away to a smouldering polished bubble. Leon passed the lamp to Sora. To him, it felt cold in his hands. He smiled at Leon.

"How long?"

"Just under a year," Leon paused, and waited for Sora's reaction. Sora just waited for him to continue though. "So… Riku's your master now?" Sora nodded energetically.

"Yep! I wish he would hurry up and make his wish though!" he grinned devilishly. For a moment, Riku truly believed what he had just heard, but then he came back down to earth with a bump.

"Yeah right, what is this, Aladdin?" Leon glared at his friend, but he wasn't going to admit that he had said the exact same thing to Cloud when he demanded for his wishes.

Sora blinked.

"Who's Aladdin?"

Leon felt the oddest feeling of déjà vu.

Sora didn't wait for Riku's answer, as he had the expression that he was trying to catch flies with his mouth.

"Listen master, believe it or not, you've scored yourself some free wishes. Now sit down and let me explain the rules." Riku didn't even get the chance to process this before Sora pushed him onto his sofa. Leon chuckled.

"Have fun, Riku." he said, before turning his heel and exiting the room.

"First," Sora started, his voice very serious but that devious grin still wide on his face. "The obvious; you cannot wish for more wishes, it's cheating and unfair to anyone else." Riku was sure that his grin grew an inch bigger. "Second, you can't wish for me to kill or bring anyone back to life; it's forbidden and I'm in enough trouble already."

The silver haired teen wondered what he meant by that.

"Otherwise, wish away!" Sora exclaimed gleefully.

"This is nuts." Riku replied dully. "I really don't have time for this. I have school tomorrow and homework to be done." Sora blinked. "And I still don't believe you."

The genie's grin vanished, and was replaced with an angry glare and vibrant red cheeks. This lad was the most stubborn human Sora had ever had the pleasure of accommodating!

"Alright kid, then, wish for something! I'll prove it to you!"

"Alright, lets get one thing straight; don't call me 'kid', I'm seventeen, clearly older than you and-" if possible, Sora's cheeks glowed a deeper and more dangerous shade of red.

"I'm over a thousand years old! I think I'm just a couple of years older than you _kid_."

"Alright, just stop calling me that." Riku snapped. "Just call me Riku, please."

"Is that a wish?" grinned Sora cheekily.

"No," he answered snippily. "A request" Sora thought about this for a moment.

"A request... Never had one of those before, but sure, Riku it is." the genie replied, with a small, almost sad smile. "Now, about those wishes…"

"Prove it." Sora blinked.

"No can-do Ki- _Riku_," Sora said tapping his foot impatiently. "I can't do magic for my master unless he or she wishes for something." he paused. "What have you got to lose?"

Riku thought about this for a moment. True, he really didn't.

"I want my homework done."

Sora stared at him. "You've gotta be kidding me, that's a lousy wish!" Riku glared at him.

"I have school tomorrow, and because I have been sat up listening to _you_ ramble on," Sora pouted. "I haven't finished my homework, so I wish for it to be done." he glared a bit longer. "Or are you just going to prove me right?" he gave a smirk which any nearby fangirl would squeal uncontrollably at.

"Alright _master,_" Sora bowed mockingly and in a puff of smoke, a large pile of paper appeared in his hands. Riku stared at them in disbelief.

"No. Way."

**

* * *

A/N-** Review and you'll get a cookie :3 


	3. Misery loves Company

**Disclaimer:** Pff, yeah. I wish. One day I shall though maniacal laughter But until then I can only bend the character's will through fanfiction… MWHAHAHA! Dance my pretties! Dance!

**Warnings:** Yaoi, humour, and sexual content and many other things why my parents will never read this. Never.

**Look ahead:** Axel's stalking Roxas and Riku sees red- or is that just his face from embarrassment. Never trust a genie, or is that just Sora?

I'm a Genie in a Bottle

Misery Loves Company

Axel was hiding. Why? Because he didn't want Roxas to see him.

Axel's heart fluttered slightly as Roxas grinned widely, his white teeth seemed to glimmer in the light. Axel's eyes were glued to the boy's figure, he was perfect. Axel loved everything about him, everything from his gorgeous sparkling blue eyes to his sexy walk; which Axel was watching, **hypnotising him**.

Axel was _so_ not stalking Roxas, oh no he was not. Because Axel would never do such a thing, and he would never have, his eyes glued to Roxas' ass.

_Oh, screw it._ Axel thought, as his green orbs became stuck on Roxas' sexy butt.

"You know, soon enough he will notice that you've been stalking him. How long has this been going on now, a month? A year?" came a smooth voice from behind him, causing Axel to jump out of his skin unexpectedly. He looked up to see a handsome face and silver locks falling over his eyes, but the smirk planted across his face was as clear as daylight.

"A year and a half…" Axel said between gritted teeth, and turned around to find his obsession gone. "Drat, foiled again…"

"I'm surprised he hasn't said anything yet, I'm sure he's seen you." Riku said, while watching Axel smugly. "I mean, hiding in a bush with red hair isn't exactly hard to miss." Axel glared at his friend, but Riku laughed at him.

"I don't see you helping," Axel snapped, getting to his feet.

"I offered, but if I remember correctly you said: '_Go away, I'm burning things here,_'" this time, Axel was grinning like a mad man. He had been burning the maths department at the time; unfortunately, he hadn't anticipated the head teacher walking in on his fun, and earned himself a three-day exclusion. Axel had not been happy, because he had not only been unsuccessful in burning down the math department, but he was also departed from Roxas for three days.

Oh, the humanity!

"So, did you get that homework done last night?" Riku asked, changing the subject.

"Riku, have you ever known me to do homework?" Axel asked with a grin.

"Right, never, and how many classes are you planning to fail this year?" he cheekily remarked, but Axel ignored him.

"Come on, we're going to be late, I'm sure I have a detention waiting for me in a doggy bag from that old hag." Axel said, walking towards the school. Riku jogged to catch the arsonist. (1)

"Tifa isn't exactly old you know."

"You're always defending her. Do you fancy her or something?" Axel asked, watching Riku's face become horrified at the thought.

"Gay." Riku reminded his friend.

"Is she now?" Axel asked cheekily, though he knew Riku was talking about himself. From this comment, he received a light punch on his arm. Axel grinned, as they walked into the classroom.

Riku took his seat right at the back of the classroom, as far away from Tifa as possible. He could relax, because now Tifa would take in everyone's homework and mark it while the class worked. This was usually a stressful period, because everyone was afraid of what would happen if they had made a mistake. If someone hadn't done their homework, they would either pray that the god's would strike them dead or face Tifa's wrath.

The first option was always the one preferred, because their teacher always handed out the worst and most embarrassing punishment possible.

The silver-haired teen looked over to Axel, who was staring dreamily at Roxas. Riku didn't even want to know what was passing through his friend's mind at that moment. However, the redhead was clearly not afraid of the punishment that was going to befall him. This, in Riku's opinion, made him brave, or rather foolish.

Riku didn't have to worry about any sort of punishment for not doing his homework anymore, he had an all-powerful genie. He had it all covered.

Or so he thought.

He smirked as he handed his teacher his homework, who didn't even glance at it. Next, she moved to Axel, and stood in front of him with her hands placed firmly on her hips awaiting an explanation.

"So tell me, Axel, what did you do over the weekend?" Tifa asked in a sly voice.

"Well, first I woke up, then I walked around a bit," Riku forced himself to hold back a laugh. Axel's 'walking around' was actually 'following Roxas around', but Axel would never admit that to the class. "Then I got pissed, and woke up with one hell of a hangover, and let me tell you that that babe I woke up beside was-"

"_Thank you_, Axel, but I really don't need to hear about your," she paused. "Outside activities, as willing as you are to share them with the class. This is maths, not sex Ed." Axel blushed slightly. "So, you will be spending the next week after school here, in this room, removing all the chewing gum that the students have most kindly left for you." sarcasm was dripping from her words like venom.

Axel leaned back into his chair coolly. "And what gives you the idea that I will turn up?" Tifa smirked, and moved to the next student.

"I have my ways." Everyone glanced at each other nervously. Minutes later, her hand was held silently out to a blonde boy with the spikiest hair possible; Roxas.

"I'm sorry Ma'am…" Roxas said, not looking up at the teacher. "I-"

"You will join Axel tomorrow, and for the rest of the week in detention."

"But!-"

She ignored him, and moved to the next student. Roxas couldn't help but pout moodily. Riku could not hep but notice the incredible similarities between Sora and Roxas. Riku could just see Sora pouting, looking irresistibly cute as he-

Riku just caught himself, and shook his head violently. What was _wrong_ with him?

Time past and the class were silent as they did their work. Suddenly, without warning, there was a loud voice echoing around the room. Everyone's eyes pricked up and saw their teacher's face a terrifying shade of red, her lips thin with anger.

"I suppose you think you're very funny, Riku. Planning on becoming a comedian, are we?" Riku froze on the spot, those words did not sound good. Axel's attention had unbelievably, been caught at his teachers' words.

"Riku, a comedian? That kid's far too serious to even take a joke!" Riku shot his friend a glare as sharp as daggers.

"Well then, perhaps I should show his homework to the rest of the class…" Riku just wanted the ground to swallow him up right now. Tifa walked over to her scanner and scanned Riku's equations into her laptop. Next, she proceeded to turn on the projector and show the class what he had written there. Riku stared at it in horror; every single question had been answered with a cheeky comment. On one, it asked to find 'X' on a angle, and so there was a little point at the x and only a few words were below it; 'here it is'.

Riku sank into his chair, he was no longer happy that he had an all-powerful genie, instead, he was pondering on the best way to kill Sora.

* * *

Men occasionally stumble over the truth, but most of them pick themselves up and hurry off as it nothing had happened - Winston Churchill

* * *

In a puff of smoke, Sora appeared. Once again, a mischievous grin plastered perfectly to his lips. The first thing the genie had the pleasure of seeing were his master's sea-green eyes blazing in anger, and Sora knew exactly why. So for effect, he bowed low and mockingly, keeping his blue eyes locked on Riku the whole time. 

"What the hell is this!" shouted Riku, and throwing a piece of paper at Sora, who caught it easily. His eyes skimmed over the page, his head tilted slightly.

"Wow Riku, I never knew you were such a joker. I bet your teacher loved you when they saw this!" his words were dripping with sarcasm; his aim was to irritate Riku as much as possible, and by the looks of Riku, he had achieved just that; he looked as though steam was ready to burst out of his ears. Clearly he had a hard time taking a joke.

"Why, I told you to do my homework, not scribble random words all over the page!" Sora snorted.

"Well, you should be more precise on your wishes then, shouldn't you?"

"You knew damn well what I meant!" Riku roared. "Now I've landed with one hell of a punishment!"

"Suck it up," Sora replied lazily. "Wishes don't always make things easy for you; it's about time you humans learnt that."

Riku glared at him, not really taking in his words. "You're just trying to make my life hell, aren't you?"

Sora frowned, his eyes suddenly very sad. Riku could not help but notice, and suddenly felt very bad for what he had said. Still… why had Sora done that?

"Misery loves company, Riku." and without another word, Sora disappeared leaving a very confused Riku.

Something had happened to Sora, that Riku was certain.

But what?

_

* * *

_A/N- What's Riku's punishment eh? Haha, I'll leave you to think about that one. Leave me some ideas :P 

Please **review**, and you'll get a cookie!

(1)- For those who don't know what this is, it's someone who sets fire to things (like woods) without caring about how this will affect things.


End file.
